


Letters of Love

by EmberAutumns



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cheesy, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, If I messed up feel free to tell me, Love Letters, Short, Short & Sweet, Tried to keep it gender neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberAutumns/pseuds/EmberAutumns
Summary: Response to an anonymous prompt on my Tumblr:Love letter from Zen to reader (sorry I love zen XD)





	Letters of Love

My precious MC,

MC, my love, you will never understand how much you mean to me, how every message you send lights up my world brighter than the sun ever could. Every time I hear your voice my heart blooms like a rose under the radiant light of your love. Although I have yet to see your face, I know it must be as beautiful as my own to match such a dazzling soul as yours. I would be blessed to be your gallant knight, protecting you from all the men who wish to soil your beauty my jagiya. I would do anything to be able to merely hold your hand, and feel the warmth of our love blossoming like spring between us. I wish to spend an eternity by your side, but even the briefest of moments would be treasured for eternity. I can imagine your hands, dainty and fragile, holding a bouquet of the most beautiful flowers that still seem plain against the beauty of your face, but maybe that’s not much like you at all. Perhaps your hands are strong and calloused from many wars hard won, with a stern beauty that could command even the most daring of men to bow at your feet. It doesn’t matter who you are, I will fight beside you to defend the kingdom of our love, forever loyal to my jagiya. Your love is one that I do not deserve, and will fight to earn every day for eternity.

Our days together would not always be easy, as I know being in love with such a handsome actor can bring it’s struggles, but I hope you’d find it to be worth the love I would offer you in return. My every spare moment I would dedicate to making you the happiest person on earth, for you deserve it and so much more. You breathe air into my life, and passion into my acting in a way I never could alone. My every performance shall be dedicated to you and to our love, strong and everlasting. I know I will never find another love that will be as pure and true as this love I hold for you. I wish to spend eternity simply gazing into your eyes, memorizing the way they sparkle and shine like the light of a million stars, fueled by our endless love. I yearn every day for the moment we will finally be united, and I will finally be able to see the face of my soulmate. Every bated breath brings us closer to the moment we meet, and I hope you are waiting just as eagerly as I am.

 

Soon to be yours forever,

Hyun Ryu

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me in prompt on [my Tumblr](https://weighted-writings.tumblr.com)


End file.
